One light alone in the darkness
by Raonathwyn
Summary: Raza is the last of the draconian a race of humans who have consumed the souls of dragons. Join him as he jumps worlds looking for a place he belongs
1. chapter 1: introduction

authers note: this is a story about raza a character I thought of long ago. He in this stort will be jumping dimensions. Naruto, Fairytail, and dragon ball Z will be in this story. i do not own any of that content and this story is for entertainment purposes only

I woke up to the feeling of my stomach trying to go into my mouth. I was falling out of the tree I took a nap in

"Fuck. Fuck im so dumb" a cold feeling suddenly enveloped me and I no longer could breathe. the splash I made when I fell into the lake under my napping tree. I very quickly swam up onto dry ground and growled a bit being wet.

"HAHAHAHA RAZA YOUR STILL SO STUPID* the amused voice of queen Eranthil rang out.

"Shush I dont give a damn if your queen or a woman i'll still show ya why you should fear my race" I bared my fangs at her attempting to intimidate her

"pfft your race. raza you know nobody believes your the last draconian right?" her scoff pissed me off even more. I took a step forward and an arrow faster then anything ive ever seen was suddenly right in between my toes "silly boy I have at least 50 elf archers guarding me" I growled and bolted away arrows grazing past me as I zig zag so im harder to hit. _im running out of places to go, The kingdom of earth was the last place I was welcome then again i wasnt really welcome there either_ I sped up and ducked into a cave before things got worse breathing heavily I decided to sleep and explore my new home tomorrow

Authers note 2: thanks for reading if you actually stuck around. if someone would help me with grammer and things like that i'd very much appreciate it. All reviews are welcome including constructive criticism


	2. chapter 2: the draconian awakens

my eyes fluttered open and I slowly rose to my feet. The cave was fucking huge ok and there was this amulet on a pedestal in the center.

"hello? is anyone here"

suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the cave and the face of one of the most powerful creatures in existence revealed itself. _oh shit..that is a dragon_ " **I see. you are kin of mine"** my eyes widened

"you know im draconian." the dragon laughed and the whole cavern shook

" **no young one you are not draconian not yet. you havent consumed a dragon soul yet** "

"I know but I still have the lineage!"

" **yes you do young one. and for that reason I will let you consume my soul** " shocked is a term that wasnt powerful enough to describe me at that moment. A brilliant flash of purple light blinded me temporarily and when I could see again a fiery ball of energy remained in the center of the cavern. I had the urge to reach out and grab it and so I did and the energy dispursed as bands of fire traveled down my throat filling me with power. My skin became scales as my eyes flashes with flaming fury and I roared breathing fire into the air. My flames we a violet color and extremely intense so I stopped before I roasted myself. I looked myself over and found my scales were black and my muscles were more defined. _Oh eranthil your so fucked now_

 ** _"young one. pick up my amulet and put it on. before we seek revenge you must be trained"_** _woah you can talk to me!? neat_

I did as told and grabbed the amulet and put it on allowing it to fall against my chest. My scales turned back to skin and I realized this amulet was meant to help so I dont draw attention to myself

 ** _"its more then that but yes it is gonna help"_**

 _oh_

I exited the cavern and made my way to a clearing near my napping tree and checked the area for elves. Finding none I was excited.

 _time to learn how to be a dragon_


	3. chapter 3: revenge and dimension hopping

_**"young one an attack has no**_ _ **real power unless you know its name"**_ _you say that but I call bull_ _ **"punch using your flames"**_

I reared my arm back and punched forward an explosion of violet flames burst outward scorching a tree

 _there_ **"now call out its name and use it. raging dragons smash or in the native tongue raijungu doragon summashu"** I scowled not seeing the point but complied rearing my arm back

"raijingu.." I threw my arm forward "DORAGON SUMMASSHU" the explosion of flames knocked me off my feet into the air and completely obliterated the tree.

 ** _"see a true name holds true power"_** I grinned from ear to ear and never again doubted my new mentor.

time skip

Eranthil pov.

I was relaxing on my thrown legs crossed eating chocolate when a scream rang out into the sky reaching my palace. I was so startled that I dropped my chocolate and was about to stand up when the doors to my throne room swung open and Raza the liar walked in with a feral smirk

normal pov.

I smiled when I saw the face of the earth queen when I entered the throne room.

"Raza the last draconian requests audiance with Eranthil the queen of earth kingdom" the queen glared at me

"accepted raza the liar" I growled and grabbed the amulet tearing it off my neck the magnetic clasp released so it didnt break. My skin became black scales and my fangs grew while my eyes were filled with fury.

"As you can see I do not lie!" the room increased in temperature from my aura and eranthil just stood there shocked and slowly backed away. "you will give me oshiomaru and allow me to traverse the dimensions or I am having royal barbecue for dinner." eranthil threw her sword at me getting the message and I caught it. The world faded to black as I fell into a hole. when I came to I was watching the ground approaching very fast as I was falling through the sky. Using a small burst of flames from my feet I was able to direct myself into the water and swam up to shore. Putting on my amulet I looked around for any type of clue to where I was. A blonde girl wearing a white and blue shirt with a heart shape tipped whip strapped to her side walked by and I tapped her shoulder. She whipped around confused and I couldn't help but notice her breasts bounce but didnt dwell on it.

"greetings miss my name is Raza I was wondering if you could tell me where I am."

she eyed me quizzically then replied with

"hi I'm lucy heartfelia and your in magnolia"


End file.
